This application is entitled to the benefit of provisional application No. 60/362,129, filed Mar. 6, 2002, under 35 U.S.C. §119(e). The present invention relates to a combination water and coffee dispenser designed to instantly produce and dispense a desired amount of hot coffee using liquid coffee concentrate.